


electric feel

by maanjha



Series: phandom bingo [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;), Canon Compliant, It's just hot, M/M, and they're in a bathtub, involves brief introspection on Dan's part, it's not an actual hot tub, listen i just saw hot tub and ran with it, not very nsfw, phandom ficfest bingo, prompt: hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanjha/pseuds/maanjha
Summary: The tub isn’t big enough, but that’s never stopped them before. Or, brief bathtub introspection with Dan, with other more pressing matters at hand. Like Phil.





	electric feel

The tub isn’t big enough, but that’s never stopped them before. 

This house is transient. They don’t hammer nails into the walls, opting instead to precariously rest their many wall hangings and paintings against cupboards and shelves. They’ve not moved much of the furniture around at all- were they to pack up all their colourful belongings and leave, the apartment would look just like it did in the glossy brochure the real estate agent had handed them. This house is a pit stop, really. It’s the brick-and-mortar equivalent of a gas station on a long road trip. You get out, you pee, stretch your legs a bit, and then settle in again for the rest of the ride. 

All these thoughts swirl in Dan’s brain as he massages Phil’s head, fingertips gently rubbing circles into his scalp. The position they’re in isn’t the most comfortable. One of Dan’s legs is dangling out of the bathtub to make space for Phil’s body, his back pressed against Dan’s chest. The air in the bathroom is muggy and smells strongly of lavender and vanilla. Steam rolls off the surface of the water in the tub they’re sat in. Everything is still and quiet; no sounds except for their breathing, no movement other than the easy motion of his hands in Phil’s hair. 

The silence is broken by a soft huff from Phil. He straightens his back and sits upright, leaving Dan’s upper half exposed to the draft of cool air that streams in through the ajar bathroom door. He hisses and pokes Phil’s back.

“Sorry, I thought I was going to fall asleep!” Phil protests, turning slightly to face Dan. Phil looks beautiful in the dim light- pale, with pink spots on his cheekbones from the warmth of the air around them. His damp hair is plastered to the side, and a sheen of water clings to his forehead. It makes Dan’s breath catch a bit. Phil has always been attractive, and right now he looks otherworldly. 

Phil giggles. The skin around his eyes crinkles and he sticks his tongue out. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Daniel.” he says, placing his wet, warm palm on the part of Dan’s thigh that’s out of the water. It breaks Dan out of his reverie.

“Stop looking at you like what?” says Dan. He wraps his other leg around Phil’s waist and tugs him closer. Phil’s eyes darken. 

“You know what I mean. You look like - you look drunk.”

Dan feels pretty drunk too. 

“You look good.” Dan's voice is hoarse, suggestive. 

A sigh escapes Phil's chest and he rises, the water in the tub splashing out and against Dan's bare stomach.

“You're going to prune up. Look, I'm already all wrinkly!” says Phil, nude and tall and absolutely delectable. He's holding his palm up to Dan's face; the tips of his fingers have, in fact, wrinkled like a walnut. 

Dan looks at Phil's fingers. He stretches up, makes eye contact with Phil and takes two of Phil's fingers into his mouth. He runs the tip of his tongue under them, feeling the ridges and fissures, revelling in the taste of soap and skin. It feels dirty. It feels right. 

Phil's eyes are black. He makes no move to remove his hand. He curls the rest of his fingers under Dan's jaw and tilts his head up. He watches as Dan continues to hold his fingers in his warm mouth. 

Dan presses his tongue to the knuckles of Phil's fingers and pulls himself off them. Phil's fingers are damp with his saliva. A shudder from Phil; his broad shoulders shake slightly, and suddenly he's kneeling in the tub again and his lips are on Dan's. 

This is good, this feels familiar. Like watching a thunderstorm. A little thrilling and a little comforting too. An electric undercurrent with the soothing rain.

Phil emerges like a man drowning. His palms find their way to Dan's shoulders, where his fingers splay, trying to touch as much of him as possible. “Enough, now. We should - bed, now.” He sounds breathless, like he's run a mile. 

Dan's answering smile holds promise. He's finally ready to leave the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for the [Phandom Fic Fest: Bingo Fest!](http://maanjha.tumblr.com/post/178185983396/phandom-fic-fests-bingo-fest) The prompt is Hot Tub. Yes, I am aware that this fic is a very loose interpretation of that.  
> The final masterlist for all the prompts I fill can be found on my [tumblr](http://maanjha.tumblr.com/).  
> The title of fic is from MGMT's Electric Feel.  
> (big thanks to rose for beta-ing this fic for me!!)


End file.
